Express the decimal as a percent. $1.276$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.276 = \dfrac{127.6}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.276} = 127.6\%$ $127.6$ per hundred = $127.6$ per cent = $127.6$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.